


Dogs Come When They're Called

by Galysh_Sky



Series: The Dragon Slayer [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Dragon Slayer! AU, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galysh_Sky/pseuds/Galysh_Sky
Summary: Deleted Scene from "Meet Me on the Other Side."





	Dogs Come When They're Called

**Author's Note:**

> What it says in the tags, Porn without Plot, this is actually how MMOTS started till I went back and fixed it.

             " _Dogs Come When They're Called"_  

               The earth rumbled, a pressure at the back of his skull signifying that a domain was trying to breach his barriers. Zaveid rolled over, casting an arm out towards the far side of the nest, but the blankets came up cold and empty. Letting out a mumbled curse, he opened his eyes, and shoved himself up onto his elbow, blinking until the room came into focus. Eizen was not to be seen, his boots not by the door. Zaveid sighed, rubbed his face in the pillow for a breath, and sat up properly, swinging his legs around to rest his feet against the cool dirt. A pleasant ache made itself known when he stood up, fading away after a few determined steps. He located his clothes, choosing to pull on a looser pair when his legs protested the stretch and padded upstairs to locate the ship captain.

                Eizen was standing by the fireplace, poking at the innards of a pot. Zaveid made his way over, and rested his chin on the broad shoulder. “Going somewhere?” He asked. Eizen shook his head, hair brushing Zaveid’s face and he withdrew, backing up a few steps. Eizen turned fully, a certain gleam in his eyes that Zaveid recognized. “Or… am I going somewhere?” Eizen licking his lips was answer enough, and Zaveid found himself backing up further until the back of his knees bumped into the couch. A gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder, thumb making a soothing circle before pressing down on a bruise. Zaveid shuddered as a mouth replaced the hand, breathing warm air against his skin, a tongue flicked out, testing. “Eizen,” He said, the name coming out more like a whine. “Who contacted you?” Eizen drew back, peering up through his lashes.

                “Edna. She wants you to come over,” He said.

                “What for?”

                “Lailah showed up, apparently she needs you.” The last part was said with a huff, followed swiftly by a demanding kiss. Zaveid pushed back, bringing his hand up to wrap around Eizen’s neck and pull him down. A hand found its way to his hair, another to his hip and he was falling backwards, landing on the couch. Eizen fell atop of him, shifting his attention to the exposed neck, nipping at the skin. Zaveid squirmed, fingers searching and shoving themselves underneath the heavy jacket until he could grasp at Eizen’s shirt. Eizen went lower, pulling a nipple into his mouth for a hard suck, before proceeding lower to nose along a scar and the edge of the pants.

                “Whoa! Hold onnng! Cap, hold on a sec!”

                 Zaveid wiggled some, freeing a leg to wrap around Eizen’s waist and using a strong gust to reverse their positions. He bent over his partner, steadying himself with a hand pressed near his head. “You topped last night, buddy. Share a little.” Eizen harrumphed something that sounded suspiciously like _‘make me’_ and reached up to pull Zaveid down into another kiss, biting and sucking on his lower lip. Zaveid pulled away after a few moments, reminding the pirate captain that Edna wouldn’t have contacted them unless it was an emergency. She was determinedly self-sufficient like that. A point that Eizen couldn’t argue with, despite his apparent horniness. Still he didn’t look pleased, muttering that Zaveid ‘ _would need to shower anyway_.’ The Earthen pulled him down into another kiss, his hands tracing almost soothing paths over the curves of his back, until his fingers dug into his skin. Zaveid nuzzled into his partner’s neck before pulling back and sliding away, casting a quick if slightly regretful grin and a promise to follow up later at his fellow Malak.


End file.
